Microfluidic systems have been previously described for carrying out a number of operations, including, e.g., capillary electrophoresis (Manz et al., J. Chromatog. 593:253-258 (1992)), gas chromatography (Manz et al., Adv. In Chromatog. 33:1-66 (1993)), cell separations (U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,358) and the like. Generally, such devices have been described in the context of proof-of-concept experiments, where they have been used in operations primarily performed by highly skilled technicians. Despite the advancements made with respect to these devices, however, such devices have not been adapted for use by less sophisticated operators.
In particular, the microfluidic devices and systems for controlling and monitoring the devices described to date, have generally included bulky, complex and expensive prototypical systems whose use requires complex series of operations and or a high level of skill on the part of the operator. Further, such systems are generally fabricated in the lab, where time and funding can be at a premium, resulting in little or no attention being given to features of the device that are not specifically directed to the fluidic elements. As such, these devices tend to be extremely sensitive to operator handling, and by implication, operator error. It would therefor be desirable to provide microfluidic devices and/or systems which are more "user friendly," i.e., more resistant to operator error, and particularly, operator handling error. The present invention meets these and other needs.